<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>意外之旅 by cicada9603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174454">意外之旅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603'>cicada9603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, M/M, Strangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伊万带着名叫基尔伯特的精灵一起旅行</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>意外之旅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    又开始下雪了，基尔伯特有些受不了地眯起眼，雪粒被风吹进了他的眼睛，而他显然依旧不能习惯这样的天气。他莫名有些气恼，扭头看到同伴伊万轻松的表情，这股无名火愈发大了，该死的北方人类，基尔伯特在心里咒骂了一声。</p><p>    伊万不是没有注意到身边这位精灵的神情，那可真是太精彩了，他还真是藏不住自己的情感，每一个细微的心理活动几乎都会展露在他的脸上。伊万停下前行的脚步转过身来，稍稍落在后头一些的基尔伯特差点撞上来，他脚下一个趔趄就要往前摔去，伊万一把将他拉住，挽救了这位因为受冻而显得有点可怜起来的精灵。基尔伯特的脸冻得通红，尤其是他的鼻尖，倒是比伊万初见他时可爱了不少。基尔伯特不再那么聒噪了，他大概已经不想再去思考那么多东西，他们在这条枯燥的路上已经走了有一周之久，周围除了光枯的树和连绵的山峰以外几乎没有其他可看的东西，伊万已经好几次在休息时间里看到对方一边有点神经质地擦拭着他的弓箭，手上的动作不停歇，一边却又目光涣散地发着呆。</p><p>    “你需不需要休息一下？”伊万略有些担忧地看了看自己的同伴，精灵的精神状态与情绪已经被这地方严酷的环境给消磨得奄奄一息，但基尔伯特摇摇头，他紧了紧自己身上的披风，精灵的织物虽能替他挡掉不少风雪，但无法令他更加温暖。”我们什么时候才可以赶上前面的精灵？”基尔伯特低下头来躲避那更加大起来的雪，现在的他已经没有了初到这里的兴趣，和族人的意外分离以及遥遥无期的路途让他沮丧万分，他的马也在一周前的一场半兽人的袭击中丢失了，他自己也差点被那些恶心的生物给抓去，幸好过路的旅人搭救了他。基尔伯特之前并没有和人类打过交道，他们一族的领地中从未有人类进入，这也是他第一次见到这种原先只在史书中读到过的生物。除了比精灵更多一份大地的气息之外，人类就似乎与他们没有什么差异。那个时候基尔伯特一从地上爬起来就围着伊万观察了很久，对方最后只能尴尬地答应下陪他找到他族人的事情。</p><p>    伊万走到一棵树旁的石头上坐下来，他放下自己的东西之后搓了搓手，他无视掉基尔伯特拔高了的质问的声音，慢悠悠地解开随身的布袋。他掏出一个类似于饼一样的东西，只是更加坚硬与厚实，他掰下一小块来递给基尔伯特，自己也掰一块吃起来，剩余的放回布袋中去，基尔伯特只好接过咬了一口，的确是坚实的口感，也无味得很，嚼在嘴里只觉得干且粗糙，倒可以充饥，仅有这么一小块就已经有了饱腹感。基尔伯特拍拍手上的饼屑，他顺着山势往远方看了去，暮色渐渐浓重起来，能在夜间指引方向的明星也展现出来，缓缓拉开夜的序幕。看上去是无法再赶路了，基尔伯特气恼着坐下来，他背对着伊万，像是与他赌气一般，也不说话，就抱着自己的弓和箭袋坐在另一块冰冷的石头上面。伊万耸耸肩，等雪小了一点之后就把火生起来，这个时候已是夜晚，但夜并不安静，食人鬼也从他们地底的洞穴中来到地面觅食，四下里隐约响起那些瘆人的吼叫声。伊万把手凑近篝火取暖，基尔伯特将身子转了过来，虽然有点不情愿的样子，但有火好温暖一下的话他还是挺乐意的。伊万看着精灵被火光映照着的侧脸，果然是被神庇佑的种族，举手投足之间都有一种天生的高贵与灵性，就连单纯地坐在这里盯着篝火发呆都散发着美的气息。伊万感到了一些害羞，不知道是出于什么原因，他把自己观察着基尔伯特的视线移了开来，他很想问问他们精灵的事情，家园在哪里？是怎么生活的呢？为何要跑来北方？伊万有诸多的问题埋在心底里，这些问题在他出手搭救这个神秘的生物开始就产生在他的脑中，但他又不敢去问。</p><p>    基尔伯特守第一班夜，他保证会在两个时辰之后叫醒伊万来换班。伊万闭上眼睡了过去，而在他迷糊着转醒过来的时候听到有低沉的歌声，他半睁开眼去看，基尔伯特正往火堆中丢去一根枯枝，火已经不是那么旺了，凭借着那些枯枝落叶苟延残喘着，而基尔伯特轻声在唱一首歌。伊万听不懂精灵的语言，他不知道这首歌的内容，他只觉得好听，只觉得自己心中也有一些热乎乎的，有些激动，有些哀伤，他猜想着这大概是基尔伯特的族中广泛流传着的一首歌。歌声婉转而又低沉，收尾的音甚至低到听不清楚，像一声小小的叹息。歌声结束之后基尔伯特又坐了一会儿，他抬头看远方的天空，有一大片乌云将月亮遮蔽住，这并不是一个很好的兆头，尽管他的种族并不是高等精灵，并不能预见未来的事情，但至少在他的直觉告诉他要有什么事发生，他有些不安，担心起自己不知在什么地方停歇着的族人，也有些在意他们是否发现了自己的不知所踪。基尔伯特拍拍脸，转身与伊万的视线对在了一起，他差点被惊吓到，愣了好一会儿才开口说换他守夜。</p><p>    伊万见精灵很快就睡熟过去，他看着自己的同伴，希望或许明天可以找到基尔伯特的族人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>